hetalia host club
by DarkAngels1112
Summary: host club hetalia style knsesesesesesesssesseseses ! k  just to be safe no spacific characters becuase it bout all of em so there.  put that in your juice box and suck it!
1. prolog  introductions

Hello 'ello! Why am I talking like England? I really have no idea im an American I shouldn't be doing this but getting to the point of where I started. Guess what! Ohshc fan fret no more because I bring to you my very first and probably very bad OHSHC/HETALIA FANFICTION! Now to start off I need to get my self straight so were gunna introduse the characters first muwahahahaha! Don't hate me! This is a prolog remember! So here are our cast of criminals!

**Need a lolita? No problem look who we've got here hes cuit hes a little funny and hes kinda annoying but we all love him any way. He's the guy playing honey. HERRRRREES Italy!**

**Italy: hi mom!**

**Now now Italy you'll have the spot light soon enough. Now whos going to be his right hand man you ask? Well he's the quiet one of the bunch. He has skills with a sword and he keep the honey in line. Hes doin mori's thang its! JAPAN! **

**Japan: konichiwa**

**Ok Japan let not get carried away you only get one line each chapter! Next he does the planning he trys so hard for the club and gets basicly no credit at all he's kinda scary hes playing the role of kyoia drumrole please! GERMANY! **

**Germany: hello**

**Oh you big lug! Now you may be asking at this point who in fact will be playing the twins? Hmmmmmmm? Well if you haven't guessed it will be the little devils they kinda always fight they are ex brothers it will be… AMERICA AND ENGLAND!**

**America: hey dudes whats up!**

**England: oh buger how did I end up with him?**

**Me: hey! Your twins who have never been separated from birth and kinda have a weird yoai thing going so start acting like it!**

**America: ok!**

**England: *mumble mumble mumble ***

**Me: what was that?**

**England: FINE YOU BLOODY GIT I'LL DO IT!**

**That's better! Now if you haven't noticed im going by the axis and alied powers hehe and now we have the king of love? The one who rules the club unfortunetly hes playing tamaki which I must have been drinking at the time so I shouldn't do it but I will anyway…. France.**

**France: hey why are you so upset about that! im the country of love! I diserve this role!**

**Me: I only picked you for this because tamikis half French you little snail eater.**

**France: ugh you have no taste in food do you.**

**Me: I can fire you, you know**

**France: oh im just joking! You have the best taste in food ive ever seen!**

**Me: that's better that's just the way I like it.**

**Oh deary me it looks like I over looked one crusial role!**

**France: more crusial than me?**

**Me: any one would be more crucial than you**

**France: your words wound me.**

**Me: good! And yes she is the main character with out here you all would be nothing!**

**She can be kind of obliviouse she is wanted by lobelia for her girlyness. She has a kind heart.**

**Hes kinda quiet not very much noticed even by his own brother.**

**America: who would not notice his own brother?**

**Me: you! You idiot! Let me finish!**

**He loves that damned polar bear named mr. Komijiro!**

**Canada: could it be?**

**He is the second largest land mass!**

**Canada: is it really true!**

**His name starts with a c!**

**Canada: I must!**

**His name is! CHINA! **

**Canada: aw man!**

**Oh im just joken! China's bears name is panda! Its Canada!**

**Canada: YES! IM FINALLY NOTICED!**

**Oh by the way where is that little guy?**

**Canada: aw man!**

**Im just teasin kid! Way to go!**

**Canada: im not so sure I like you but who cares! I GOT THE LEAD!**

**Me: and the golden globe goes to Canada! For his outstanding patience with the other countrys!**

**Canada: um are you ok?**

**Me: yea I just need to post this and get hetalia host club outta my head so I can sleep.**

**Whole hetalia host club: SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER WHEN ALL THE FUN BEGINS! **

**Me: ow my ear drums. Well what they said bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 the abbandoned music room

I was looking at my stories and saw this poor guy all alone! Poor Canada! Hes been waiting so patiently! He hasent even bothered me!

**Canada: I have!**

**Me: oh you know you love me!**

**Canada: *sigh ***

**Any how ive found its easyer to remember Canada than America I was in class and had to fix stuff… it was about ww2 and I was writing the countrys involved I had Canada and paused in a panic cuz I realized I couldent remember the guy Canada tops! D: not kewl!**

**America: tell me about it!**

**Me: oh hush! I probably blocked you out of my head cuz you tick me off!**

**England: *snicker ***

**America: you guys are mean! *storms off ***

**England: *looks annoyed and follows after looking un interested ***

**Gosh I gatta get to the story! Well heres your first chapter! The abandoned music room! Oh! And I don't own ouran OR hetalia if I did I could buy my way out of school (heaven!)**

The blonde boy walked up the halls trying to find a certain room. "they told me it was music room 3 so where is it?" he walked up to the large doors and looked at the sign above. "finally!" he exclaimed. He pushed open the door and was shocked when petals and a chilling gust of wind came out upon entry. His eyes adjusted and he saw a group of boys gathered around each other.

"welcome." They all said in unison. "to the ouran high school host club." They finished as they had started. Surrounding them was a pink background and petals that seemed to radiate off them. in the upper left was a kind of short but strong looking boy. His eyes gave away no emotion but he could feel the relationship between him and the next boy. Crouched under the strong silent type was a boy who looked like he was an idiot. He held in is arms a cute stuffed cat and was surrounded by cute ink flowers. He decided until he knew his name he would call him lolita. Directly next to the strong silent type was a man who looked very strict. His blond hair was slicked back perfectly and he was constantly scribbling in his black folder. His glasses on the tip of his nose, so he could look down his nose at you. he was intimidating but looked ready for anything. In his mind mattew called him cool. Next to mr. Cool where two who seemed to be "infactuated" with one another. They had their arms around each other. One looked angry and the other had the smile of a hero. Just as the lolita turned away he screamed out in fear. The two boys looked over smiling mischivusly. He decided to call them little devils in his head. The one who seemed to be incharge of them all was in the middle. He propped his head up on one of the chairs arms and looked at him with glittering blue eyes. Mattew could just picture the crown above his head.

"strange, we have never entertained a boy before." He said in a thick French accent. The boy in the middle said standing up. His legs looking long giving him a slender look. Mattew dident pay much mind to the group and started to turn around. The boy stopped mattew and dragged him farther in the room. He sat him in a hair and the boys surrounded him. "so which do you prefer? The strong-silent type?" he said pointing to the first boy. "lolita? The cool type? The little devils?" he said pointing to the boys he had already labled. "or would you rather a prince? For I am always at your service." He said bowing infront of mattew.

Mattew just looked from boy to boy. Each doing their own pose. It was like this was all a show or something. The two boys who seemed to be the most alike clung to one another, as if dessprate for the other. The one with green eyes seemed more submissive when the one with a cowlick held him protectively. The lolita boy held the arm of the strong-silent type. The cool guy just kept writing in his folder and the prince guy sent him a stereotypical French 'getting- girl' smile. They seemed to be inching closer and mattew seemed to be shrinking as they inched forward. Mattew pushed through the boys to get out when he was pulled back. "stay a while!" he heard the two boys say. He turned to face them.

"I-im just trying to find a quiet place to study." Mattew said in a quiet voice.

"oh! Such a fradgle one this is! Kiku you take him work your magic!" the prince said. The strong type nodded as if agreeing. Then out of nowhere the atmosphere changed and from the side a creepie person with a childish smile showed up.

"did someone say magic?" he said. **I push him away **

"you don't come till later!"

the characters are temporarily stunned. Them bounce back. His arm was grabbed by kiku the strong boy and mattew was fighting. "but I only want to study!" kiku started dragging him to a table and his foot knocked over a table which held a vase. Every one seemed to freeze and gathered around the scene. Mattew sat on the floor looking at the shards.

"oh and we where going to donate that to the auction!" said one of the devil boys.

"it cost a lot of money." Said the other.

"it cost 8,000 yen to be exact." Said the cool guy. "far to much for a commoner to just dish out of their pocket."

Mattew was surprised.

"well its settled then. From now on, you are the host clubs new errand dog!" the prince guy said poining at him, his deminor changing on a dime. Mattew gave a look of complete shock.

**Well that's what I got for the first chapter! Haha hope you like!**


	3. Chapter 3 host club in action

…

_**oh my god I am so sorry you guys! School really takes up a lot of time but now that it's summer here I'll be updating more frequently! Oh my gosh I've waited for fanficts to update but I never thought I would make people wait! Oh just letting y'all know I've gotten better with my grammer and spelling, which is good 'cause I was really bad at it before. Any ways we will continue with our Hetalia host club right after these messages:**_

_**America: in a world! That needs Hetalia!**_

_**England: and host club**_

_**America: one person saw this and decided to help out!**_

_**England: lets just do the bloody disclaimer!**_

_**America: fine! Darkangels1112 does not own Hetalia or host club**_

_**England: SHE (as was directed by her) would be richer then rich if she did.**_

_**TO THE STORY!**_

…

(HOST CLUB IS NOW IN BUISNESS)

the girls where fondling over Francis as if he was some god. "oh Francis I heard that your keeping a little dog around as entertainment," said the platinum blonde sitting next to Francis.

"well I wouldn't say for entertainment, but he is our errand boy," said Francis with a seductive smile. "speak of the devil," Francis said as the wavy haired boy came through the door. "thank you for doing the shopping mon ami," Francis said. "did you get everything we asked for?" he asked.

"wha? Ami? Why would he think I was his friend?" Matthew asked himself. "yea… I did," Matthew said starting to set out everything he bought.

"wait what's this?" Francis asked picking up the jar of instant coffee.

"it's exactly what it looks like it's instant coffee," Matthew said.

"instant?" said the girls across from Francis.

"I've never seen this brand before," Francis said. "is this the kind that's already ground!" Francis asked in shock.

"uhhh," Matthew was starting to rethink this persons brains.

"wait I know what this is! It's poor people's coffee! You just add hot water!" Francis said the crowd of girls surrounding them growing. Other members of the host club came over.

"so it's true! They don't even have time to grind their own coffee beans!" said a girl on the couch across from Francis.

"commoner's are a lot smarter then you think," said Ludwig adjusting his glasses.

"wow one-hundred grams for three-hundred yen!" said Alfred.

"that's a lot less then what we're used too," Arthur said.

"well exscuse me if I didn't get the expencive coffee, I'll go out and get what you want," Matthew said about to leave.

"no I'll take it," Francis said. there where some girls that where surprised. "I'm going to try it!" the girls and twins where surprised. "I will drink this coffee!" Francis said holding the jar up in determination. Everyone but Matthew and Ludwig clapped. Matthew looked annoyed. "ok Matthew prepair it for me," Francis said. everyone but Matthew and the girl on the couch followed Francis. 'stupid rich people'

"oh Francis you don't have to drink it just because he bought it, you'd probably just puke it up afterwards anyway," said the girl. "oh exscuse me, I thought I was alone," said the girl. She turned and had a sadistic smile on her face.

"mattieu!" called a french voice. Matthew sighed.

"I'm coming," he said. we walked over and there where cups already set out. He set up the hot water and opened the jar and waited for the water to boil. The kettle whistled and he took it off the stove and set it down letting it cool for a bit. Matthew took a spoon and put a scoop of the coffee grinds into the cups and then took the kettle and poured water into them. "done," Matthew said apatheticaly.

"let us taste this mysterious drink," Francis said.

"what will happen if we drink this?" said one girl holding a cup.

"I'm afraid if I drink this my father will yell at me," said one girl.

"what if I let you drink it, from my mouth?" said Francis tipping the girl back.

"w-well then I would drink it," said the girl swooned. Matthew shook his head in shame.

At other places during host club

"so then he woke up screaming!" said Alfred with a laugh.

"Alfred! You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Arthur said shocked that he would say anything. "you promised, why are you so cruel?" Arthur said closing his eyes and looking away trying to make the tears stop.

"a-Arthur, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," Alfred said. he held Arthur's face gently. "it was just too cute to resist not telling them, I'm sorry," he said their faces mear cetemeteres away from each other.

"I forgive you," Arthur said with a whisper back at Alfred; his eyes sparkling. The two girls across from them squeeiled and shouted at each other.

"omg! So cute!" they where red in the face and the two boys held their pose.

Again at other places during the host club

"sorry we're late," said felianciano. "I was waitng for kiku to finish his kendo meeting and fell asleep," feli said.

"it's ok fili~!" said a girl at the couch. Kiku had held filianciano's hand and lead him to the couches.

"I'm still not wake yet," fili said rubbing his eyes.

"omg! So cute!" said the girls over here. Matthew watched all this going on and cocked an eyebrow.

"what is up with these people?" Matthew asked. "is that kid really a third year?" Matthew asked.

"fili may look young but he'll surprise you, and kiku's strong suit is his strong and silent disposition," Ludwig said appearing beside Matthew.

Fili jumped up and tackled Matthew spinning him around.

"matt-chan~!" he said. "veeee~! Do you want to go eat pasta~!" he asked.

"sorry I'm more maple syrup kinda guy," Matthew said a bit dizzy.

"then how about holding little kitty here!" he asked next holding up the stuffed cat.

"I'm not into cats," Matthew said.

"are you saying you don't like kitty!" fili said surprised. He held up the cat and Matthew got a good look at the stuffed animal.

"w-well I guess he's cute," Matthew said. looking closely at the cat.

…

_**omg! Ok so! I guess what you guys are wondering by now is 'how is she going to do the whole finding out bit?' well… I wont… and some of you who are huge hunny fans are going to ask 'how will she do the cavity bit?' well… I wont… sorry guys! And I know I should do an episode but it's so tiring to watch a part then write about, watch a part then write about it. Over and over and over! It's like translating something it makes me tired… but yea I'm sorry I made you wait so long! If y'all can guess who that girl is then I give you osachan and hunny plushies! Until next time!**_

…


End file.
